wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence
'Terrence '''is a character in the ''Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Not once in the ''Wayside School'' books has Terrence's appearance been described. Personality As described in "Terrence," Terrence is a "good athlete, but a bad sport." In spite of his strong athletic skills, Terrence often has poor behaviors when interacting with the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class. He rarely cooperates with the other students in her class, often continuously misbehaving in spite of his instruction. In "Terrence," whenever playing a game with his classmates, he kicks the ball over the fence, and turns to insult whenever called out on his behavior. In "Teeth," he steals a ball from Jason and Stephen, and attempts to punch Rondi in the teeth over handing it back. In some cases, he has been seen being mean to other students without context, like in "Lost and Found," when at some point, he had tied Leslie's pigtails to the tetherball pole. What fuels his poor behavior is currently unknown, though it's likely he's just a jerk. Outside of his relations with other students, Terrence seems to care very little about participation in Mrs. Jewls's class. In "The Substitute," it's said to be the first time all year Terrence had volunteered to read, implying that usually he avoids participation, and he is excited when Mrs. Drazil states that she'll stop talking if any of the students find her boring. In "Science, Geography, Etc." and "Report Cards," he is shown to typically do poorly on his tests. He also believes the seemingly light hand-crank pencil sharpener would be the first object to hit the ground in "A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes." Terrence is also shown to be ill-mannered, as in "Science, Geography, Etc." he had a point taken off a test because he didn't say "please" when requesting for a better score, and typically he turns to insult whenever criticised for his poor behavior. Terrence also seems to hold some interest in things typically considered weird, gross, and peculiar, as shown throughout Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger, where he remarks that Howard Speed leaving bloody footprints wherever he went, getting hit in the face with a ball and having his nose bleed, and Miss Wendy Nogard's third ear are all "cool". Relationships Rondi While having poor relationships with most of the students in Mrs. Jewls's class, Terrence and Rondi in particular seem to have poor opinions of one another. In "Teeth," Rondi confronts Terrence after he steals Jason and Stephen's ball, and takes it upon herself to stay persistent when he continues his insults. Whether or not she did this because she wanted to defend Jason and Stephen, or just because she wanted to have her teeth punched out is unknown, but "Valooosh" gives more insight into Rondi and Terrence's relationship, as they are seen tripping each other to the floor as part of Mrs. Waloosh's tango class. Ron and Dameon. ("Terrence," 2004)]]Terrence seems to think lowly of Ron, as shown in "Ron," where he seems to heavily dislike the concept of playing kickball with him. Terrence seems adamant to keep Ron out of the game, as when Dameon invites Louis to play and Louis says that Ron will play with him, Terrence quickly speaks against it. While Ron being a poor kickball player likely would lead to Ron staying off of Terrence's team, Terrence may hold other negative opinions of Ron, as he seems to object playing with him at all. Louis Louis often chastises Terrence for his poor behavior. In "Ron," Louis tells Terrence he has to share when he tries to deny letting Ron play kickball. In "Terrence," Louis kicks Terrence over the fence after he kicks the rest of the balls over the fence, while in "Lost and Found," Louis is seen reprimanding Terrence after he ties Leslie's pigtails to the tetherball pole. Even when not directly interacting, it seems Louis may have a negative opinion of Terrence, as he remarks that he wishes Terrence would learn how to share after he steals Stephen and Jason's ball in "Teeth." However, Terrence doesn't seem to hold the same negative opinion towards Louis, as he uses Louis's comment that he should learn how to share to his advantage in "Terrence," and tries giving him relationship advice in "Way-High-Up Ball." Maurecia While Terrence and Maurecia are never seen interacting, Maurecia does consider Terrence to be one of her friends in "Guilty." Appearances For a list of every chapter Terrence is seen in, see here. Trivia *He is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Deedee, Dameon, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, and Sue. *In Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger, he often says "Cool" in response to a number of things. He says this in response to... ** Mr. Gorf stating he's from Kathmandu. ("Voices") ** Mrs. Drazil explaining that students can tell her if they find her boring. ("The New Teacher") ** Mac saying that Howard Speed would leave a trail of bloody footprints wherever he goes. ("Never Laugh at a Shoelace") ** Being hit in the face with a small, pink, rubber ball. ("Way-High-Up Ball") ** Miss Nogard's third ear. ("The Little Stranger") Gallery See a gallery for Terrence here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Males Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content